Nuevo ciclo
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Aang esta confundido y de nuevo huye en busca de respuestas
1. la huida

Este va a ser un yaoi si no les guste por favor no lean.

Dejen sus reviews me gustarian sus comentarios

* * *

"Que se suponía que sabía yo de amor hasta que la conocí o eso era lo que yo pretendí que significaba amor. Ahora a mis 17 años casi 18 me hice esta difícil pregunta; ¿Qué es el amor?, y por mas que lo pensé y le di de vueltas al tema en esas palabras encontré un rostro el cual hacia 6 meses que no veía. Pero al momento me dije el amor existe no es solo una ilusión una palabra que usan lo escritores, que mentiras digo. La verdad es que no se que es amor.

Lo que siento por ella ya no es mas que un gran cariño y a pesar de eso no puedo dejarla, hace 5 años que nos conocemos y hoy noto algunos detalles que me estremecen y de nuevo veo ese rostro de perfección, no déjenme contarles.

Algunos recuerdos han empezado a destellar en mi cabeza, desde que nos conocimos mi anhelo era estar a su lado, pensé que como amigos pero luego, he empezado a sentí cosas que no existían antes y me he alejado para no lastimar a otros, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirlas.

Escribo esto solo porque no puedo confesar mis sentimientos, es solo para desahogarme, tengo miedo de tan solo estar a tu lado y no frenar mis sentimientos y me odie por eso, somos amigos y detestaría romper ese lazo. Esto podría destrozar el equilibrio que tanto nos costo conseguir, lastimar personas y a mi, si no le digo simplemente estaré destrozado ¿Qué complicación?

5 años y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que el querer estar a tu lado siempre, llamar tu atención, molestarle o solo estar ahí cuando lo necesitabas no eran muestras de amistad como me dije antes."

Aang deja el lápiz y la pluma, mira hacia el horizonte el sol resplandece – que mal me siento – se dice a si mismo – de nuevo desaparezco, me escondo de todos – mira a Momo jugar con un pequeño insecto – tarde o temprano te encontraran – vuelve a tomar el papel y pluma en sus manos

"cada día me daba cuenta que mientras mas cerca estábamos, mas lejos me sentía de su lado. Tiene lo que siempre soñó y yo no pude decirle lo mucho que me duele ver que alguien mas se le acerca, tocara y acariciara.

Me siento tonto. Ahora entiendo menos el amor porque hacerte amar a alguien que no te corresponda, que por mucho que lo intentes nunca te ame, dolor es lo que siento; deseo con todas mi fuerza destruir al mundo hacerles sentir lo que sentí yo cuando los vi besándose, cuando sus manos recorrían el cuerpo que amo, cuando de entre sus suspiros salía un te amo, cuando soy solamente un amigo. Hice una tontería huí y de que me sirvió aun siento dolor, como sigues adelante con tanto dolor cuando por mas que lo desearas no se va y no se ira en un tiempo no dicen que el tiempo cura todo, mentiras. La herida se hace mas profunda todo es dolor.

Se que vienen a buscarme, todo este tiempo lo he estado evadiendo creado distracciones para no ver a mis amigos a la cara, pero no deseo estar cerca de nadie solo deseo que me dejen tranquilo con todo esto que estoy sufriendo. No me dejaran tranquilo hasta que hablen conmigo y la verdad no se si este listo para enfrentarlos en que me he metido".

Aang enrolla la hoja en la que escribió y la deja a lado. Cierra los ojos y deja que su mente se calme mediante la meditación.


	2. ¿Donde esta?

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo ya saben cualquier cosa escriban, y si quieren ayudar con lasgistoria son mas que bienvenidos

* * *

Capitulo 2. **¿Dónde esta?**

* * *

Katara camina a través del palacio del la nación de fuego aprisa, desea encontrarse con el señor de fuego y lo encuentra en su trono. El parece sorprendido al verla entrar y hacerle una

reverencia.

Sabes que no necesitas hacer una reverencia – le dice el señor del fuego Zuko - ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – le pregunta sonriéndole

Aang, ¿sabes donde esta? – le dice muy preocupada

No lo he visto – le dice levantándose del trono y acercándosele

Hace seis meses dijo que vendría a verte, se suponía que debía haber regresado hace unos días, pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que me encontré con tu tío le pregunte como estaba Aang y el me dijo que no lo había visto – le dice rápidamente – y ahora tu me dices que no lo has visto – ella esta muy alterada – Zuko y si le paso algo, por lo que he sabido el si llego al la cuidad del fuego – ella lo mira suplicante – tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo

Lo haré – le dice dándole la espalda – preparare mis cosas y nos iremos enseguida – gracias Zuko

Zuko se dirige a sus habitaciones, ahí se encuentra con Mai.

¿Qué es lo que haces? – le pregunta al verlo quitarse sus ropas reales

Aang desapreció – le dice sin mirarla

Y por que tienes tu que ir por el – le dice un poco molesta – cuando el quiere algo el siempre obtiene tu atención pero en cambio a mi me haces aun lado – le dice reclamándole – empiezo a pensar que el es mas importante que yo

MAI – le dice con voz fuerte – es el avatar y mi amigo no se que es lo que te molesta

Vete y trae de regreso a tu querido amigo – le dice ella saliendo de la habitación muy enojada

Camina por los pasillos del palacio refunfuñado – como te detesto avatar – dice ella en voz alta apretando sus puños fuertemente.

Katara y Sokka esperan a Zuko junto a su barco. Ya juntos deciden que Katara y Sokka irían por el mar mientras Zuko y si tío el cual se encuentra en Ba Sing Se lo harán por el cielo.

En el camino a recoger a su tío, Zuko no puede parar de pensar en lo que le dijo Mai y Katara. Si Aang fue a la nación d fuego que fue lo que le hizo salir huyendo de ahí y por que Mai esta tan molesta siempre que Aang los visita o escribe. Al llegar a Ba Sing Se deja de atormentarse con esas preguntas. Sus hombres traen a su tío, sin darle explicaciones.

El como siempre con su actitud de sumisión frente a su tío le explica la situación. Su tío le dice que el debe buscar al avatar solo, si durante la guerra podía encontrarlo no se le haría muy difícil ahora.

Aun que Zuko no tenia la menor idea por que su tío lo deja solo en esta misión no lo contradice y se embarca en busca de su amigo. No sabe por que pero tiene una corazonada que Aang se encuentra en el Templo Aire del Oeste y si pensarlo mas se dirige hacia ahí.


	3. Sin palabras

AAAAYYY aqui estan unas correcciones que le hice difrutenlo. Dejen sus reviews

* * *

Aang siente como su cabeza esta a punto de explotarle, el dolor que siente es tan fuerte que no lo deja pensar bien. Lo que puede ver es una nave del la nación del fuego acercándose hacia donde se encuentra. Sabe que no quiere ser encontrado así que lo primero que se le ocurre es huir sube a Appa pero para su mala suerte el no desea moverse de ahí, después de tanto esfuerzo; Appa se mueve y va directo a la nave de Zuko – vaya tu si que me estas jugando sucio, amigo – respira por mas que lo desea no puede evitar que Zuko suba abordo y le de direcciones a Appa

Aang nos tenias preocupados a todos – le comienza a decir Zuko

¿Cómo me encontraste? – le pregunta el muy serio

No lo se, solo sabia que estabas aquí – le dice mirándolo de pies a cabeza – te sientes bien

Si – le dice dándole la espalda, recostándose para dormir

Aang estas enojado conmigo, dime por favor – le pide al verlo darle la espalda – habla conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – le pregunta acercándosele – coloca su mano sobre su hombro – Aang, habla

Aang solo se aleja mas del el, durante el camino a la nación del fuego, no dice mas. Zuko esta preocupado por el, por mas que intenta hablar con el parece estar en otro mundo. Un lugar donde solo el puede entrar.

Al llegar a palacio uno de los mozos guía a Aang a su habitación, donde se encierra dejando a Zuko mas preocupado, lo primero que hacees mandar un halcón-dragón para avisarles del regreso de Aang a Katara y Zokka.

Aang dentro de su habitación no puede evitar, releer lo que antes escribiera. Las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos - ¿Qué voy hacer? Soy el avatar – continua escribiendo en el papel.

"No puedo creer que el me haya encontrado con tanta facilidad, como pretendí que podía esconderme de el, cuando antes me ha cazado. Como huyo de esta situación.

No sabes lo que sentí al verte, y me odio por no haber escapado pero cuado pusiste tu mano sobre mi hombro me sentí peor por no contestar a tus peguntas, estoy muy mal y lo se pero no se que hacer"

Al terminar de escribir tiene una visita inesperada, Mai.

MAI – le dice sorprendido

Avatar, tengo una solución para cualquiera sea el problema que tengas – lo mira fijamente – la muerte es lo mejor – le enseña un frasquito con un contenido verdoso dentro – no hay mas sufrimiento – le entrega el frasquito es sus manos

Supongo que ya lo sabes - le dice mirándola fijamente

Si me lo imaginaba – le dice con odio en la mirada – el es mió, tu solo nos estorbas

Vete de aquí – le grita

Aang respira hondo, en su cabeza revolotean las palabras de Mai, decide que lo mejor para todos es que el muera al fin y al cabo el avatar va a resucitar. Toma el frasco en sus manos y lo bebe hasta el fondo, poco a poco su mundo se nubla. Mai desde la puerta puede ver como el cuerpo del avatar cae sin vida, una sonrisa de felicidad se posa en su rostro.

¿Qué idiota?- se dice para si misma, sin darse cuenta Zuko la oye

Lo mas rápido que puede, entra a la habitación de Aang para encontrarlo sin vida, no puede creer lo que ve, toma el cuerpo de Aang entre sus brazos y se queda ahí abrazándolo.


	4. El regreso

La frase entre comillas la saque de Internet. por que no se me ocurrió nada.

el proximo capitulo me van a dar de jitomatasos esto va de mal en peor o que opinan

* * *

Aang camina por un valle oscuro, solo sombras son sus compañeras. De repente una intensa luz aparece frente a el, sin pensarlo dos veces camina hacia ella.

Eres el avatar, tu misión aun no termina, solo por esta vez regresaras de entre los muertos – le dice una voz dentro de la luz – la vida es un preciado tesoro no lo olvides – le dice la voz – el que una persona no te ame no es el final hay que encontrar por que vivir, "sonreír como si nada estuviese mal, hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto, pretender que es un sueño, y hacer de cuenta que no te haces daño"

¿Y como lo logro? – le dice en voz tenue

La luz lo ciega, abre los ojos esta en un lugar diferente, una montaña rodeada de campos inundados - ¿Qué es esto? – hace la pregunta al aire - ¿Cómo sucedió? – mira a su alrededor horrorizado

Fue tu muerte lo que ocasiono esta destrucción – le dice el monje Gyatso

¿Cómo? – le pregunta Aang mirándolo confundido

Moriste en la nación del fuego, a manos del señor del fuego se rumora ¿Qué crees que pensaron tus amigos de las demás naciones? Se unieron contra el señor de fuego que no opuso resistencia y lo asesinaron como el a ti

El no me asesino – le dice Aang

Eso ellos no lo supieron – le dice el monje desapareciendo

No te vayas regresa por favor – le grita alterado – mi culpa – unas lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos – regrésame ya lo entiendo se que debo hacer

De nuevo una luz cegadora. Cuando despierta se encuentra en los tibios brazos de Zuko – Aang - le escucha decir débilmente.

Fija su mirada en el se le ve triste – no pasa nada, señor del fuego – le contesta separándose del el – tengo que tomar aire no te molesta que te deje solo – le dice mirándolo levantándose de la cama – señor del fuego agradezco su preocupación pero estoy bien – le dice mirando por la ventana el atardecer que se acerca – deseo tomar aire

¿Por qué huyes de mí? – le pregunta Zuko desde la cama

No huyo de usted – le dice mirándolo seriamente – huida de mi, de mi responsabilidad como avatar, lamento las molestias que se tomo – vuelve a mirar el atardecer – debo irme. Por favor si katara y Zokka regresan antes que yo dígales que estoy bien – respira profundamente – que el viaje que emprendí hoy me abrió los ojos a lo que debo hacer – mira a Zuko sonriendo – el mal se aproxima de nuevo señor del fuego, y estaré ahí para cuando eso suceda

Antes, de que salgas ¿Qué es lo que Mai, quería? – Aang se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que se saca sangre

No mucho solo quería saber como estaba – al escucharlo Zuko, siente que lo que le dice no es la verdad

No te creo Aang, dime no confías en mi – le dice Zuko parándose delante detrás de el

Daría mi vida por ti – le dice lamiéndose el labio, ese sabor tan característico de la sangre lo hace estremeserce - abre la ventana, toma una gran bocanada de aire – señor del fuego - se para sobre el borde de la ventana, saca su deslizador, dejándose caer, espera que el viento lo guié.

Mientras planea siente ganas de llorar pero en su mente lo único que recuerda es la frase que aquella luz le dijera "sonreír como si nada estuviese mal, hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto, pretender que es un sueño, y hacer de cuenta que no te haces daño", repite la frase en voz alta – no sirve de mucho aun siento dolor.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de fuego, Zuko mira por la ventana – Aang ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le dice suspirando - ¿Qué es lo que te hice?

Se vuelve a sentar en la cama esperando a que Aang regrese, el tiempo pasa y el sueño lo vence.


	5. El Sueño Imposible

aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyme dusculpo por subir un capitulo tan corto pero la verdad ya no se me ocurre nada

asi que por favor help me

* * *

Aang regresa a la habitación una hora mas tarde, esta en penumbras lentamente se dirige a su cama, no espera ver el rostro apacible de Zuko. Lo examina con cuidado tratando de recordar cada rasgo, cada detalle que lo hace único.

No puede reprimir el deseo de tocarle el rostro lentamente lleva su mano hasta su rostro, pero detiene su mano antes de que haga contacto con su rostro, se aleja.

Respira hondo, vuelve acercarse solo que esta vez, se dice a si mismo esta es tu única oportunidad de acercarte. Esta vez aproxima su rostro al de el dulcemente posa sus labios sobre los de Zuko, sin esperarlo el responde a su beso. Aang se asusta el verlo abrir los ojos, saliendo rápidamente por la ventana.

Mai – escucha a Zuko decir, al dar el salto por la ventana

Vuela por los alrededores del palacio, decide que lo mejor es alejarse del palacio, estar solo en silencio con su sufrimiento. Llega a un pequeño claro junto al mar, desciende. Sentado sobre la arena mira el movimiento de las olas el ir y venir, es un lugar muy hermoso la luna llena reflejada en el mar junto con las estrellas. No esta de humor para ver ese paisaje, con el movimiento de sus manos las olas azota la orilla con fuerza, poco a poco baja los brazos dejando que el mar normalice su ritmo.

Se adentra en el bosque junta algunas ramas, las apila y hace una fogata. Dentro de su ropa saca una hoja y una pluma.

"¿Qué extraño? Escribir en ti es lo único que alivia mi sufrimiento, me siento patético el es un sueño imposible.

En un mundo irreal, tú eres mió y yo soy tuyo pero ese mundo solo vive en mi cabeza. En el mundo real, la felicidad no existe el dolor es mi único compañero. Pensé que estaba muerto, no; solo es una pesadilla que no termina, me mantiene en la oscuridad.

Es ahí donde vivo ahora, en la fría oscuridad. Me advirtieron que el mal se acercaba y sencillamente no me importa que el mundo se acabe y eso esta mal muy mal, soy una persona de luz, de esperanza y lo único que siento ahora es dolor y desconsuelo.

No puedo regresar a quien era, esa persona ya no existe. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de dejar de sentir, si pudiera extinguir mis sentimientos, si tan solo no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino, yo no seria tan infeliz.

Pero no es posible ¿como vivo con tanto dolor?, ¿Cómo quieren que salga triunfante de esto?, ¿Cómo lucho, si ya me he rendido?, ¿Qué hago cuando me cuestionen? ¿Dónde me oculto para no verlos más?

Ojala fuera un sueño, ojala despertara y tu estés a mi lado ojala hubiera muerto. Ojala, ojala, es lo único que puedo decir, mis sueños es lo único que a lo que tengo para aferrarme.

Estoy perdido, no veo una salida, ni una luz ya no hay nada en este mundo para mi, por que me ha regresado."

Aang mira hacia el cielo, este apenas empieza a aclararse – otro día mas – es lo único que dice antes de recostarse sobre la arena.


	6. El acto final

**Bueno aqui esta el ultimo capitulo si no soy mayores de 18 no lo lean les advierto asi que espero les guste .**

* * *

Aang siente gruesas gotas de lluvia caer sobre el, se levanta y va en su deslizador de regreso al castillo, por lo que puede ver en el cielo el sol esta a punto de salir aunque las nubes del lluvia no lo dejan salir lo opacan y evitan que sus calidos rayos toquen algún ser. Para Aang es un día perfecto.

Los días perfectos continúan por más de una semana, todos parecen desesperanzados y deprimidos. Aang se ha estado escondiendo de Zuko y aunque el quisiera ver a Aang sus deberes reales no se lo permiten.

Poco a poco Aang comienza a darse cuenta que puede ponerse la mascara de la mentira sin que nadie lo note, solo falta que esta mascara pase la ultima prueba engañar a sus amigos y debe empezar por aquel que mas daño le hace.

Va hacia el trono en el camino se tapa a Mai, quien lo mira con odio y desprecio – me ama – le dice al pasar frente a el

No le da la mayor importancia, parece que en estos últimos días sus sentimientos se encuentran apagados, adormecidos y el ya no quiere llorar mas, lamentarse por algo que nunca va a pasarle. Entra en la sala del trono – Zuko – lo llama – oye me he comportado estos últimos días muy grosero contigo y me disculpo – le dice dándole una sonrisa con esa alegría que lo distingue aunque por entro no la siente – la verdad es que mi – se quedad callado no puede decir que fue un suicido – mi viaje al mundo de los espíritus no fue grato – se detiene ahora tiene a Zuko frente a el – lamento haberte preocupado creíste que estaba muerto – le sonríe, puede ver como el lo mira fijamente a los ojos

- ¡Hey! Todos tenemos malos momentos – Zuko le sonríe

- Es verdad, bueno te dejo trabajar - se va, sabe que su mascara funciona y eso esta bien para el

Zuko mira hacia donde se va Aang, no le creyó ni una palabra de lo que le dijo aunque por un momento, vio en su sonrisa verdad para después desvanecerse en sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

Para cuando Zokka y Katara regresan, la mascara de felicidad ya esta más que perfeccionada. Cuando Katara ve a Aang corre a abrazarlo con fuerza, el le corresponde el abrazo.

- Me tenias en extremo preocupada – le dice ella al separarse en forma de regaño

- Lo siento – le dice Aang haciendo una mueca infantil común en el – como le dije a Zuko los espíritus me han dicho que una nueva guerra se acerca, no se cuando, quien la iniciara pero se que esta muy cercana – ahora su mirada es de preocupación

- Entonces debemos prevenir la guerra - les dice Zokka

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos si no sabemos nada de esa guerra? – Katara mira a su hermano – los espíritus no te dijeron nada mas

- No – en su mente pasan las imágenes de su intento de suicidio y su visita al mundo de los espíritus – y ojala nunca me hubieran dicho nada

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunta Zokka

- Nada – dice el bajando la mirada

Zuko lo ve sabe que algo lo tiene intranquilo y en extremo infeliz aunque a veces lo duda ya que los demás parecen no notarlo.

Para celebrar el regreso de Katara y Zokka el señor del fuego organiza una celebración privada.

Para despejarse un poco Zuko sale a caminar por los jardines del palacio, y cerca de un árbol frondoso, oculto baja la sombra de este se encuentra Aang – sabes no me trago el cuento de que nada malo pasa por tu cabeza – le dice al irse acercando sentándose a lado de el – engañaras a los demás pero no a mi – mirando como Aang ríe

- Qué extraño de todos tu eres el que pensé que nunca notaria mi dolor – el respira profundo – y has sido el primero, y el ultimo que lo notara – recarga la cabeza en el árbol – he de confesarte que te he mentido durante estos meses – resopla – ya nada me importa, estoy aquí porque los espíritus así lo quisieron – relame sus labios y lo aprieta con fuerza uno contra el otro

- Te pido que me digas que el lo que te molesta – Zuko le habla en un tono preocupado

- Me dejaras solo – siente los ojos llorosos – no te asuntaras por lo que diga ni me juzgaras

- No – contesta muy convincente

- Bien – respira hondo – te pido que no digas nada solo escuches –las manos le tiemblan – hace seis meses llegue al castillo y quería darte una sorpresa, la sorpresa me la lleve yo te vi en la cama con Mai – calla – oí cuando le dijiste que la amabas – suelta una risa nerviosa – algo estaño me paso y huí para pensar entonces me percate que estaba enamorado de ti – cierra los ojos no quiere ver la expresión de Zuko – estaba destrozado, cuando fuiste a buscarme yo no quería volver nunca mas – siente mas cercanas las lagrimas, Mai vino a verme. Ella ya sabia que sentía algo por ti - su nariz empieza a escurrir – me dio una botellita dijo termina con tu dolor – respira hondo – me la tome hasta el fondo y mi dolor no termino los espíritus me regresaron, me pidieron vivir y olvidar pero no puedo – las lagrimas comienzan a corre por sus mejillas – hace poco mientras dormías en mi cama, te bese y de tus labios salio Mai y yo no puedo mas – se levanta respira hondo para dejar de llorar – mis poderes no funcionan bien, llevo una mascara difícil de cargar. Lo siento – sale de ahí si mirar atrás

Zuko no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar, sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Así que va tras Aang, lo encuentra en su habitación respirando tratando de calmarse. – lo he pensado haré lo que sea para que tu te sientas mejor si la guerra se acerca te necesitamos, ¿Qué es lo que quieras que haga? – le pregunta el mirándolo fijamente - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te sientas de esa manera? – le pregunta Zuko sinceramente

- Entrégate a mí, quiero que tu cuerpo sea mió y te prometo que todo el dolor que me has causado lo olvidare y nunca más pediré nada de ti.

- Esta bien – le dice el no muy seguro

Sin que se den cuenta Mai escucha la conversación, no muy feliz, pero no se va sigue escuchando detrás de la puerta.

En la habitación, Aang se acerca lentamente a Zuko tratando de que no asustarlo. Delinea sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, el beso que comenzó como una leve caricia entre ambos, poco a poco se fue transformando en un acto demandante y voraz Aang intenta demostrar con ese beso lo mucho que lo ama, mientras en la cabeza de Zuko es un remolino de confusión al reaccionar de forma tan pasional. Lentamente se separaran, en lo ojos de cada uno se podía ver la necesidad de volver a pegar sus labios.

Vuelven a unir sus labios, la pasión aumenta ya ninguno de los dos tiene la intención de detenerse. Aang empuja poco a poco a Zuko sobre la cama, ágilmente lo comienza a despojar del los ropa. Para su disgusto tiene que separarse, sus ropas no son fáciles de vencer. Al descubrir el pecho de Zuko, Aang comienza a descender de manera tortuosa por el cuello de este, dejando un agradable rastro húmedo por donde pasaba hasta llegar al ombligo el aprieta los dientes tratando de no gemir aunque es incapaz de silenciarlos por completo, esto excitaba a Aang.

Con desesperación Aang vuelve a unir sus labios a los de Zuko. La excitación que tiene es muy grande, nuevamente sus labios se separaran, para bajar nuevamente por el cuello dejando una marca de pertenecía en el. Continua su camino hacia a bajo, masajea con sus manos los pezones ya erectos de Zuko que ya gime sin impórtale que alguien los pudiera escuchar. Regresa a esos labios que lo vuelven loco, baja hacia su ombligo y con su lengua comienza a dibujar círculos con su lengua. Aang cambia su atención hacia la parte que mas desea, su premio, velozmente retira la ropa interior para ver la hombría de Zuko en todo su esplendor con uno de sus dedos lo delinea haciendo temblar a Zuko. Lentamente comienza a masajearlo.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhh – gime Zuko de placer

- Pídeme – le dice Aang

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pedirte? - le pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

**- **Sabes lo que quiero – le dice Aang

- Hazlo Aang – le dice en voz suplicante

Mira a Aang acercarse a su miembro y lentamente introducirlo en su boca moviendo la lengua de abajo hasta la punta, mientras que una de sus manos juega con sus testículos. La sensación es monstruosa, los gritos de placer de Zuko dicen lo mucho que lo esta disfrutando, sujeta la cabeza de Aang marcándole que acelere, Zuko no tarda en sentir el orgasmo más cerca.

- Aang! – grita Zuko siente todos sus músculos contraerse y se corre, sus cuerpo vibra ante tal placer. Aang se traga todo el semen, mira con satisfacción el cuerpo aun vibrante de Zuko.

Aang regresa a la boca de su amado señor del fuego – ahora viene lo mejor – le dice dándole un lengüetazo en el oído, haciéndolo vibrar. Lentamente se despoja de su ropa, haciendo que Zuko fije su vista en el marcado y perfecto cuerpo del avatar - date la vuelta- le pide. Zuko lo hace, apoyando los codos en la almohada, mientras que Aang busca en la habitación algo que los ayude como lubricante encontrando un aceite de nuez.

Pasa sus manos por la espalda, dándole un pequeño masaje – tendrás que relajarte – le dice al oído, sus manos viajan por su cuerpo logrando que gima – así se hace – besa su espalda.

Toca su miembro haciéndolo gemir, unta sus dedos con el aceite y sin avisarle mete el primer dedo, Zuko se estremece por la intromisión cuando siente que se ha dilatado, mete el segundo, el tercero es el mas doloroso, pero al sacarlos y meterlos Zuko no puede evitar gemir, siente como los dedos de Aang son retirados, para ser sustituido por el miembro de Aang en su entrada y no puede evitar sentir dolor aprieta los dientes y la almohada que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento – se disculpa – mete totalmente su miembro y para ayudar a relajarse, reparte besos por su espalda y masajea su miembro.

Poco a poco el dolor es sustituido por placer, al querer sentir mas mueve la cadera haciendo gemir a Aang, no puede creer que ese gemido lo haya excitado tanto, se suponía que solo lo haría para la felicidad del avatar. Aang sale un poco de dentro de el para volver a embestir con fuerza para alcanzar su próstata. Zuko apenas si puede contener sus gemidos y casi inconciente escucha el éxtasis que le provoca Aang, las embestidas son cada vez mas rápidas y placenteras para los dos.

Aang siente que su orgasmo se cerca, toca el miembro de Zuko para hacerlo estremecer de placer, siente el clímax cerca, Zuko termina primero lanzando un grito que jamás había experimentado con Mai. Aun siente que Aang esta en su interior, después de un tiempo siente algo calido en su interior y deliciosamente excitante.

Aang se deja caer agotado sobre la espalda del otro y este sobre la cama. Dan grandes bocanadas de aire fresco intentando regular su respiración y su temperatura corporal. – Eres maravilloso – le dice Aang recostándose a lado de el – como lo prometí, esta será la ultima vez que tu y yo estemos en esta situación – se levanta de la cama, toma su ropa se viste rápidamente – gracias Zuko- el se va por la ventana.

Mientras la rabia de Mai crece al escuchar el acto que se ha llevado acabo en la habitación.

En cambio Zuko no puede evitar sentirse usado por Aang aunque se suponía que esta experiencia no le produciría ningún sentimiento mas que el de repulsión ante tal hecho, pero en cambio siente un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Lo que nunca se esperan es que Mai este tan dolida, que ayudara a escapara a Azula, uniéndose para comenzar la nueva guerra. Solo les resta esperar y luchar con toda su fuerza, esperando que la paz vuelva.


End file.
